


More Of The Same

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: Y/N is hesitant to take her piano lessons until she meets the cute teacher.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 7





	More Of The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble.

What if Y/N decided to take piano lessons just to please her parents. The piano teacher is Sam; she shows up the first day at the conservatory and when it’s time to meet the instructor he goes “Hello Ms. Y/N” and she immediately says “You’re not Mr. Kiszka”. She was expecting a middle aged man, after all this is a prestigious school, but instead here’s this tall, lean and very beautiful young man.

“Yes I am.” Turns out this guy, Samuel Kiszka, is the son of her dad’s friend. 

“Cool.”

Y/N has never been more eager to take an extracurricular class before. Mr. Kiszka has more people under his tutorship but he always gives Y/N extra attention. “Am I your favorite, Sammy?” she asks batting her long lashes at him.

“Mr. Kiszka to you, and no, you’re the only one who needs to practice more. Please try to keep up.” She pouts and turns her face then she goes back to the music sheet in front of her. She hears whispers and mocking coming from the two girls sitting closer to her. 

The following class was no better for her. 

“Not again. That was terrible, Y/N.”

There was a lump in her throat suddenly, but she still managed to say “Listen, I’m sorry I’m not a genius musician like you, okay? But you- you don’t have to be an asshole about it.”

“And I can’t let you get away with playing like that just because you’re spoiled and pretty…” oh that slipped.

“You think I’m pretty?”

Sam quickly shook his head no, realizing his mistake “I meant- you’re pretty spoiled. You’re dismissed. Don’t forget to go over today’s lesson.”

Monday came, at the end of the lesson Sam asks Y/N to stay behind. She hopes he didn’t hold her back just to kick her out of his class for good. He sits at the piano next to her and asks her to play. Y/N wanted to try her best but having Sam, who smelled really good by the way, sitting so close didn’t help her concentration at all. 

“You didn’t practice all weekend long, did you?” 

“I…” she couldn’t even begin to form a sentence because in the blink of an eye his face was next to her ear, which made her gasp. “I’m gonna have to teach you a different kind of lesson, Y/N.”

He begins caressing her thigh with his fingers, delicately moving them from her knee and back, going higher up each time. After a little teasing, he finally places his palm on her thigh under the skirt of her dress. She has goosebumps all over and is still trying to process what’s going on. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, and she nods in approval. 

Sam grabs her by the waist to make her bend over his lap, when he has her in the position he wants he takes the time to admire her ass for a moment, after that he delivers the first spank. Y/N is surprised but the reaction he got from her is positive. He repeats the action twice, spanking her harder this time which makes Y/N let out a sound that indicates she’s definitely enjoying this. 

She’s getting wet so fast it’s ridiculous, she squirms a little trying to get some kind of friction but Sam protests “Stay still Y/N or I’ll stop.” 

After a few more spanks he finally pulls up the dress to reveal the peach bottom covered in her cute panties. 

When he delivers another smack, the contact of skin on skin makes a loud noise and Y/N moans every time he hits her plump cheeks. He keeps going until they’re red. She can feel him getting stiff inside his pants so she’s definitely not the only one getting off on this, she hopes she’s about to get lucky but that’s when he stops.

“Okay, we’re done.”

“But- Mr. Kiszka…”

“You can go home Y/N, and you better practice this time.”

When Y/N gets home she practices for the rest of the day. She’s pleased with her progress so she stops to go take a bath. That night when she gets in bed and is safe under her covers, she sighs in relief since she finally has time to play with her neglected pussy. It’s been aching for attention since Sam sat next to her that morning. She uses her fingers to spread the wetness all over her heat then gets the tiny vibrator that’s hidden in the nightstand. She’s desperate to cum so she places the toy directly on her clit and just leaves it there until she’s calling for Sam when she peaks. 

She refrains from fingering herself afterwards, she would rather stay nice and tight just in case… in case… in case of what?

“Much better.” Sam tells her the next day when he hears she’s actually doing better “…however, you have to stay behind again today, I see yesterday’s lesson really helped.” He tells her with a serious tone. 

“Good job” he says when she's done playing, he comes closer to her to hold her chin and rubs her soft bottom lip with his thumb. He keeps her in place to brush their lips together, giving her a quick kiss, putting just enough pressure to make her want more. 

“Now come here, sit in my lap.” She can feel her pussy throb with excitement when he pats his lap. She sits with her back to his chest, relaxing against him then he kisses her hair and her ear. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He says as he puts his big hands on her stomach then makes his way lower and lower, she instinctively spreads her thighs a little to make room for his hand. 

She moans when his hand makes contact with her cunt for the first time, he uses his strong fingers to tease her over her panties, which makes her open her legs more. Sam knows what he's doing, he begins rubbing the tips of his fingers down there until he feels her underwear getting damp then uses a single finger to massage her clit. 

“Sammy, please…”

He chuckles and brings his left arm around her waist to keep her still when he finally slides his right hand under her panties…

“You’re always wearing these pretty dresses and skirts. I figured it’s because it’s summer and you want to be comfortable…”

“…or maybe, is it because you’re trying to tell me something?”

“I- I’m not.”

She moans a little louder this time so she brings her hand to her face to stay quiet, but that doesn’t seem to work so well when he gently pinches her clit, twisting it between his fingers, after that he gathers her juices with his middle finger before putting it to her small entrance, she encourages him to continue and he complies, pushing it inside.

“Oh fuck! oh my god” this feeling is nothing compared to her own small hand.

He slowly pushes it in as far as it would go, she’s tight but so wet which allows him to move inside and out of her with ease. He pushes his finger in and out of her tight heat until he feels she’s stretched enough to add a second finger. 

He continues to fuck her with his hand and with the other he touches and squeezes her breasts. 

“Shit… that feels so good-“

“You need to stay quiet, Y/N.”

He keeps moving his fingers in her, curling them just a bit to brush against her special spot. He knew he found it when she cried in pleasure and started to clench around his digits. 

“I want you to come for me, Y/N.” he commands and starts using his thumb to flick her throbbing clit. She lets him do whatever he wants.

“I- I’m… gonna cum, oh fuck yes.”

When she cried out and released around his fingers, he carefully kept spreading them and pushing them inside, massaging her sensitive walls “that feels so good, why does that feel so good, god”. When he is done he pulls them out and brings them to his lips to lick them clean. 

Instead of pulling her panties back up, Y/N takes them off and discards them to the side, then turns around to straddle Sam. She kisses him slow and passionate and he lets her, when they pull apart he kisses her cheek sweetly. 

“It’s your turn now.” She says bringing her hand to unbutton his pants.

“Y/N stop… I’ll let you do it if you show me improvement tomorrow.”

“But…” 

“Don’t start Y/N. Besides, Mr. Wagner will be here any minute, his class is next. I will keep these though.” He said picking up the small panties and slid them in his back pocket. 

As Y/N kept getting better, Mr. Kiszka rewarded her with what she wanted. 

::Epilogue::

Yes, that Mr. Wagner is the typical teacher who arrives fifteen minutes early so Sam had to be careful to not over do it whenever Y/N stayed behind. One day though, he saw him talking to Y/N outside, it was nothing really. Danny noticed her walking out of the classroom and told her to be careful and to tie her shoelaces (she had dressed in a rush, oops). She thanked him and smiled up at him. That was literally it.

“You get all the cute girls in your class, Kiszka.” He said when he walked in.

“Well, that’s because most girls don’t wish to learn to play the drums, Daniel.”

“I could teach her other things too.”

Sam wasn’t going to admit it but Danny’s teasing made him feel some type of way. So that Friday he took his sweet time with Y/N, just to make sure Mr. Wagner could walk in when he still had Y/N against the wall, moaning with her legs around his waist as he continuously thrusted inside her. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
